¿Que sera de mi vida sin ti?
by Mayito
Summary: ¿Qué sientes al saber que si sigues con esta farsa nunca vas a sentir lo que mis manos te hacen sentir?, ¿Qué se siente desearme a mí en vez de a tu prometido? ¿Qué se siente amarme a mí y no a el?.


CAPITULO 1: El final.

* * *

El fuego de la chimenea amenizaba de manera perfecta el ambiente de esa habitación aquella tarde. Rose Weasley se dedicaba a hacer algunos deberes con el fin de distraer su mente para que esta no volviera a recuerdos que la herían y la hacían feliz al mismo tiempo. Miro su mano izquierda y viendo el hermoso diamante que la engalanaba recordó a Matt, el que fue su novio toda la vida y que actualmente es su prometido. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto, mientras volvía su mirada a los deberes que había abandonado hace mucho.

Te estaba buscando Rosie.- Respondió el chico rubio acercándose a ella y posando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja.

Me lo imagine. – Dijo ella nerviosamente tratando de de volver toda su atención a las hojas e intentando, sin éxito, ignorar el cosquilleo que le producía el tacto de él.

Se que me estas evitando. ¿Por qué lo haces?- Pregunto él, mientras bajaba las manos por la espalda de ella.

No me toques Scorpius.- Espeto ella, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, agarraba lo que podía y se precipitaba a la puerta, antes de que el la aprisionara contra la puerta dejando sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

¿A que le temes Rose?, ¿Acaso no confías en mi? O ¿Temes de que te haga algo que no quieras?- Le dijo el mientras rozaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándola sentir su miembro erecto.

No Scorpius. No confió en mi cuando estoy contigo. Me da miedo de que me hagas todo lo que quiero que me hagas y deje de lado todo lo lógico, real, conveniente.- Respondió ella nerviosamente.

Scorpius la aprisiono aun mas contra la pared besando de manera salvaje e insaciable su boca mientras sus manos bajaban de su cara hasta sus senos. Haciéndose paso entre la blusa las acaricia, haciendo que ella emitiera gemidos de placer. Una de las manos abandono su respectivo seno y bajo por la espalda llegando al final de la diminuta falda e incursionando en esta para agarrar su nalga. La pierna de el hacía que las dos de la chica se separaran facilitando la llegada de la otra mano hasta la tela empapada de su panty.. El sobo su clítoris en manera circular. El placer que ella sentía era alarmante y aumento cuando el si avisarle metió uno de sus dedos en ella sin dejar de masajear su clítoris. El chico saco como pudo su miembro del pantalón dispuesto a introducirlo en ella. Pero un momento de lucidez llego a ella cuando vio su mano y el diamante que le había dado su prometido.

Para, no lo hagas. – Dijo ella casi inaudiblemente. Su cuerpo, su corazón y mente no querían que el parara, pero una voz en su interior le decía que debía hacer.

Cada vez que intentas que me detenga más ganas me dan de metértelo donde sea. Como por ejemplo, quiero metértelo ya contra esta puerta.

Los besos y las caricias continuaban, la boca de el jugaba con los pezones de ella, mientras que con la punta de su penes masajeaba el clítoris de ella, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Deseaba estar con él. Que la hiciera suya como tantas veces había pasado. No podía evitarlo lo deseaba y lo amaba. Quería hacerlo con el contra esa puerta. Pero estaba Matt, su prometido, el que siempre la había amado y quien le ponía el mundo a sus pies. Su familia también afectaba, si bien lo quería, no les parecía buen hombre para sentar cabeza. Pero lo amaba tanto que no le importaba nada.

Olvida tu boda. Manda a la mierda la lógica y lo que crees que te conviene. Te deseo, ya. Ahora y por mucho tiempo más.- dijo el.

Scorpius ¿solo quieres eso?

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto él, pero sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería.

Déjame. Quita tus manos de mí. – dijo ella con la voz quebrada pero seriamente.

¿Qué paso Rosie?- Pregunto el tomando la cara de la chica con sus manos.

Dilo…- dijo ella, suplicando en su mente que lo hiciera, para quedarse con él, no solo esa noche sino todas.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la pequeña habitación. Seguían en la misma posición, el con las manos en la cara de ella y ella esperando.

Quítate.- Dijo decepcionada.- Tu mejor amigo no se merece esto.- lo empujo, empezó a arreglar su ropa.- Y yo tampoco.

El rubio quedo igual frente a la puerta sintiéndose mal. Matt era uno de sus mejores amigos. Le dolía hacer esto pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitarla.

Sabes Rose, el tampoco se merece que te cases con el deseando mis besos, mis caricias. Deseando que cada vez que el te lo meta sea yo el que lo estuviera haciendo. ¿Qué sientes al saber que si sigues con esta farsa nunca vas a sentir lo que mis manos te hacen sentir?, ¿Qué se siente desearme a mí en vez de a tu prometido? ¿Qué se siente amarme a mí y no a el?

Lo mismo que vas a sentir tú cuando despiertes todos los días al lado de un cuerpo distinto. Nada.- dijo ella llorando y acercándose a la puerta.- Pero con la diferencia de que mi vida si estará llena de amor y de alguien que está dispuesto a hacerme feliz.- Abrió la puerta.- Nos vemos la otra semana en la boda.

Ella cerró la puerta dejando detrás un corazón destrozado, que no fue capaz de confesarle, a la pelirroja, que la amaba.

**Espero les guste. Si quieren que lo continue dejar criticas. **

**Un beso.**


End file.
